thornclan_1fandomcom-20200213-history
Regulations
Double Clanning This is an obvious rule. Double clanning can cause distraction from your own group. That includes any "side roleplay" that isn't held between clan members. If you have a small roleplay you want to do outside of the clan, please ask a leader and tell them how the roleplay will work. They must approve it before you can join the roleplay. Dress Code Follow Thornclans dress code. We don't want to see any roleplayers wearing princess dresses during roleplay, or any item that doesn't look suitable for your rank. You may wear silly items whenever we find time to goof off, but during serious roleplays you must follow the dress code. Be Serious It is important that you act seriously during roleplay. We do goof off and hang out once in awhile, but while we're roleplaying you cant start whispering things to your friend like "(digests universe wildly)", and start a conversation over it. You may say things outside of the roleplay thats going on as long as it doesnt start a huge, distracting conversation. You can do the digesting of the universe later, pal. Respect Respect your clan members. They don't have to be leaders, deputies, or elders to deserve respect. And if you're caught saying something like this "ew ur an old person lolololol!11!1" to an elder, or anybody for that matter, you'll be punished. If it gets to the point where you are bullying someone constantly, or it gets physical, you'll feel my wrath. Proper Grammar Look, I know some of you might be younger but holy heck is it important that people are able to read what you're typing. We don't wanna look like a bunch of noobs, just because one cat is roleplaying like this: "!11!1edgyblood waked 2 da frest and eight a cat angrly bc he wuz edgi!11!". If you can't spell anything, get out. If your only slightly bad with it, I could give you lessons. Don't make me do that. Activity Sure, we all have lives outside of the clan. But why did you join if you were gonna be offline for so long? Being active in Thornclan is very important, and You'll be exiled if you are offline without reason for over 20 days. Its highly suggested you get on to roleplay at least once a week. Text Talk Don't be roleplaying like this: "lol hyd edgyblood!! x the cat stroked edgyblood x yolo rite lmao" Just don't Advanced Vocabulary/Latin/Anatomy I could go on ranting about this for hours. Most of the 'vocab' is fake, gets you blocked more than you already have to deal with, and its just pointless overall. It doesn't make you look professional at all. I do not like to see cats roleplaying like this: "The Masculine Hotijhw Uwhjebqanu Uiqons Unsheythwe Hus Cleaves And Ate The IUHbjedwsh Huhjw Boi". If you really do want to look professional, then say things people can actually understand. Be descriptive, and use real, understandable words. That goes for latin too, like why the heck are you using a dead language to roleplay. I don't suggest starting every word with caps since its basically improper grammar, but thats optional. Drama There will be no drama outside of clan roleplay. If we find that a certain person started it, and if the reason is worthy of getting them punished, they will get a punishment. If they continue, they will be exiled. Oc Deaths Though it is allowed, we do not want you killing an oc you just made, and making another. Then killing off that oc the day after. If you're gonna make an oc, use it for a longer period of time. Side Roleplays Though they are allowed, it is not recommended that you roleplay outside of Thornclan when there are over 4 members on. Don't get too involved in any side roleplays, or you will have to choose between the roleplay and Thornclan. Leaving the Clan If you leave the clan, please don't cause drama. That also goes for the cats inside of Thornclan. If someone has left the clan, they will not be spoken of.